Destined to Die, Fated to Fight
by Ivoryyy
Summary: The CoC is back, and this time, they'll do anything they have to to get Cammie. She and Zach run away, and he'll protect her no matter what.
1. No Matter What

"The Gallagher Academy has their final exams tomorrow and sources tell us that Cameron Morgan's grade will be taking it in the same room. Every one of you had better be ready by tomorrow to get her, no matter the consequences. If anyone in this room can not handle that, leave now."

The room was still from fear as he spoke. They all knew that if they went out that door they would be killed.

"Good." he turned to the man standing in the corner of the dim room. "Morgan, you of course, will stay behind. We can't let your emotions get in the way of stealing your daughter. The rest of you," He addressed to the others. "Get out and get ready. Tomorrow, the Circle of Cavan will strike."

~*~ *~ *~*~

Cammie's POV

My hair fell into my eyes as I struggled with a problem on my paper. I brushed it away but it fell back, so I fixed my hair into a tighter ponytail.

I decided to skip the question; there was no point on wasting my time on it. Liz sat beside me, her hand practically on fire as she sped through the questions.

The hand on the clock ticked forward, as though taunting me. I returned to my work but was interrupted when the door to the large room opened. Standing there was my mom and Zachary Goode.

Both their faces were serious; Zach's wasn't the usual smirking one, which was quite shocking. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled, but I could tell that it wasn't sincere.

My mom approached Solomon who was walking around the class, making sure no one cheated. Not like any of us would, but you know, just in case. She whispered something in his ear and he left the room.

Every girl in the room was wondering the same thing. Why was Zach here? What was the big secret this time?

The door opened again after 4 minutes and 28 seconds. The three of them stood there.

"Ms. Morgan, would you please come here for a moment?" Solomon said in a loud voice that made everyone jump.

I got up, taking my sweater and bag with me. Just before I left my seat I flipped my exam over.

I walked out of the room uncertainly and Solomon shut the door. "What's going on?"

Solomon ignored me. "Zachary, get Cameron out of here now. Take the secret passageways and stay hidden. Do not, I repeat, do not come back for any reason, understood?"

My heart thudded in my chest. Something bad was happening.

My mom hugged me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her back tightly, not understanding a thing. "Oh, Cammie, I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom." I said.

"Rachel, we have to hurry." Solomon urged.

"Okay." My mom let go of me.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked desperately.

She looked at Solomon briefly before responding. "It's the CoC. They're coming to get you."


	2. Escape

"I can't leave you. Mom, they'll hurt you." I pleaded, grasping her shirt tightly, refusing to let go.

"Cammie, we have to leave _now_." Zach said firmly.

"No, please, no." I cried as he took me around the waist and pulled me away. He held me as I struggled to get out of his grip. He pulled me down the hall and then we heard a thud outside. We all froze. The Circle was here. Somehow they had breached security and gotten in. Solomon peered out the window and his expression confirmed this.

Without wasting time, Zach took advantage of my state and towed me away. I didn't dare say a word. I wanted to stay, but I also wanted to live. And if others needed me to survive then I would.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"You'll see." Zach said.

I would've made some comment but now was definitely not the time. We made our way to my favourite secret passageway. Right when we were inside I heard their voices. They weren't even going to try to be quiet. They wanted us to know that we were trapped.

We quickly, but silently crept to the exit. As soon as we were out we blended in with the shadows. It was dark; my internal clock said it was about 7:38. Our exams were supposed to end in 12 minutes. So much for that happening.

We were about to turn a corner, me in front of Zach, when I gasped and Zach covered my mouth with his hand, pulling me back to him.

Someone had gotten my mom and they had taken her out of the building. They knew I'd try to escape. They hauled her away and then stopped. "Where is she?" The man demanded in a deep voice, pressing a gun to her temple.

Zach tightened his hold over my mouth when I whimpered.

"I will never tell you." My mom said acting like the true Morgans we were.

"Tell me and I won't blow your head off." He threatened.

My mom said nothing. He grabbed her around the neck and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed in my ears.

My legs became weak like jelly but Zach kept me up.

"Do not make a sound." He warned gently.

My mom had just died for me; no way in hell was I going to make a sound.

He steered me away and we ran to a car that he had parked between a bunch of trees in front of the mansion. He didn't bother wasting time opening and closing the door for me; he knew I was going to get in the car. As soon as I closed the door he sped off, the tires squealed and I cringed. So much for a secret escape.

I buckled my seat belt and threw my bag on the floor between my feet. I was about to ask him again where we were going but he cut me off. "Do you have a phone with you?"

"Yeah. Why?" I picked my bag back up and took it out.

He glanced over at it. "Throw it out the window."

"Why?"

He leaned over, snatched it out of my hands, and threw it out the window himself while saying. "Because they might find a way to track you with it."

"Oh." I looked back at my school, a feeling of loss growing in my chest.

All of a sudden, we heard an extremely loud explosion as the building blew up. Red, orange, and yellow flashed before my eyes as Zach sped up.

"Oh my God." I cried. "Zach." I stretched the vowel in his name with a moan.

"Cammie, turn around." He demanded.

I couldn't. I watched my home burn and crumble. I felt his hand on my chin. "Cammie, look at me." I obeyed. "Everything will be okay. The last thing we need is for you to go back there, that's exactly what they want. I will keep you safe, I promise. Do you trust me?"

I didn't know. I didn't trust anyone fully. The world was such a crazy place there was no way you could trust anyone with all your heart. "Yes. Yes I do." I lied.

* * *

Zach carried the black Blackthorne duffel bag over the rocky ground since I tired of carrying it, and tired of the 10 hour long road trip. I just held my bag and the keys to our cabin.

We'd checked into this sort of hotel type thing, only it was crap. And consisted of cabins instead of rooms in one building. Our cabin was number 8 and we had it till the next morning when we'd take off again. Right now it was about 6 in the morning and we were in a completely different city. I think we had drove through 3 or 4. Maybe 5. I don't know.

We walked at a slow pace. Well, I did, Zach just slowed down not to rush me, since I would most likely fall on my face if I went any faster.

"There it is." Zach pointed to our cabin.

"Hallelujah," I sighed. I couldn't wait to just lie down and fall asleep for hours.

When I looked at the 8 too long it started to morph into other numbers. I blinked, yep, that's how tired I was.

I stuck the key in the hole, twisted it right twice and opened the door.

When we were inside I took off my shoes and my feet practically sighed along with me when the touched the soft, dark beige carpet. I closed my eyes and savoured the wonderful feeling.

"Cam."

I opened my eyes. "Mm."

"There's one bed, do you want to take it? I'll sleep on the couch." Zach said.

I shook my head sleepily. "It's a double. We can share it."

He lifted one eyebrow uncertainly. "You sure?"

I nodded. We were both too tired to argue.

He began to sift through the duffel bag pulling out toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a comb. "You wanna use the bathroom first?"

I flopped onto the bed. "I'll use it later. I just want to sleep for 3 weeks."

I could tell he was smirking. I opened one eye and sure enough he was. "Kay, I'll use it."

"Whatever." Lazily, I sat up and pulled out my ponytail, took off my shoes, blazer, and blouse. Basically, most of my uniform. I left my undershirt on and walked over to the duffel bag. I found a pair of comfy pants, took my skirt of, replaced the two, then went to bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was asleep.

I woke up in the evening, approximately at 11. Okay, maybe not evening but night. Beside me, Zach was still sleeping. I stretched and the bed squeaked. I froze, hoping I hadn't woken him. I glanced over at Zach. He hadn't moved or even made a noise of complaint. Carefully, I eased myself off the bed and made my way to the duffel bag. I soundlessly unzipped it, took out a different top and socks. In the bathroom I changed my shirt, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and gathered it into a braid. When I came out Zach was awake. He was going through the bag when he looked up and smirked at me. "Good morning."

"Don't look at me with that smart-ass face. You got up after me." I said.

He resumed what he was doing. "Aha." He took out a box of hair dye and contacts.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Well, assuming that we're going to be AWOL, we should change our identity." He explained and gestured to the bedside table behind me. "There are our passports."

I took them.

"From now on your name is Aurora Johnson. I'm Lockland Davis." He noticed the horrified expression on my face. "Yeah, I know, they're a bit… Outdated, but they'll do."

I nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say." My picture in the passport had dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. It sort of looked like Alicia Silverstone. "How'd you do this? Alter my picture?"

He got up. "The wonders of technology these days. Cool, huh? All we have to do is replicate these images on ourselves."

In his picture he was also blond and had blue eyes. It was like we were switching eye colours.

He led me to the bathroom, grabbing the desk chair on the way.

He set it in front of the low sink and told me to sit down. I did and unbraided my hair. He tilted my head back and over an hour later we both looked nothing like ourselves.

"You look good as a blond." I said.

He smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yeah? Well I prefer you as a brunette."

I lifted my head up to his and he touched his lips to mine.

So far, this hiding thing was going well.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I want to know what your opinion is, do you think this is a good story? I know this isn't really original, I bet every other writer for Gallagher Girls has written about escaping the CoC for sure, so I wanted to make sure that it didn't sound too repetitive. I'm sorry about the hold-up for my others stories, especially Sugar/Revenge. Sorry, I like to abbreviate my stories. This chap's inspiration was the song Unbroken by Stan Walker. I was trying to make it sound heartbreaking, and then I was listening to that song, and I literally almost started crying! So yeah. I was gonna say something else but I forgot =) As usual.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. here r some pics of what the cabin basically looks like. Just get rid of the spaces between the dots and stuff.**

http://www. tripadvisor. com/LocationPhotos-g758161-Kleena_Kleene_Chilcotin_British_Columbia. html


	3. Too Much Too Fast

A few days passed with a bunch of identity switches too. The longest we could stick with one was for two days maximum. The same went with license plates on the cars. If someone had seen one that we had driven in we were screwed. So we couldn't risk it.

We sat in the car without talking. The radio was on and some country station was on. Some woman was singing like a cow and I couldn't believe my ears weren't dead already from this screeching.

"Zach?" I yelled over the music.

He stayed focused on the road. "Yeah?"

"Can I change the station? This one sounds like crap."

He laughed. "Go ahead. I thought you were listening to it."

"Seriously? I was patient this long because I thought you were." I said.

He motioned for me to change it. "Change it. Turn it off for all I care, I'll survive without music."

"You are one sad person." I commented, switching the channels. One had Gabriella Cilmi, the other had Carrie Underwood, the next had Taylor Swift. "Come on!" I exclaimed, earning a look from Zach. "They're all country music!"

"I'm pretty sure we're in Tennessee right now, so maybe that's why." He said.

"That doesn't explain anything. Anywhere where there's radio there will be different types of music." I settled on a radio station that was having an hour of Shania Twain.

Zach gave me a sidelong look. "You like Shania Twain?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face. "Not really."

I raised my eyebrows. Plural, seeing as I couldn't raise one. "Seriously? You should love her with all your heart and soul, not be able to live without her."

He laughed. "Sure, sure. Besides," He looked at me. "That spot is taken by someone else. A someone else that's sitting right beside me, in fact."

I felt myself blush hard, not really knowing what to say to that.

All of a sudden he was singing. Singing along to Shania Twain's song Party For Two. I felt my face morph into one of complete shock. He sang out Mark McGrath's part, also doing a squeaky impersonation of Shania Twain. So, well, being the kind person I am, I decided to help.

Both: I'm having a party

A party for two

Invitin' nobody

Nobody but you

Me: You'll be sexy in your socks

Zach: We could polish the floors

Me: In case that anybody knocks

Zach: Let's lock all the doors

Me: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do

Zach: I'm gonna do with you

Me: I wanna try somethin' new

Zach: I wanna try that, too

We eventually got through the whole song, me cracking up at the end, not believing that he'd actually sung. I think it was the first time I'd heard him sing in front of me.

He was smiling and I was glad. It was nice to see him smile carelessly.

I reached down to the bag at my feet and took out my sunglasses, noticing I had a scratch on my leg. I made a disapproving sound at it.

In my ear I started to hear a buzzing sound. I looked around me and saw a wasp buzzing around me. I started shrieking, scaring the crap out of Zach who stopped the car super fast. Before it could, I shoved open the door and ran out into the middle of nowhere. I waved my hands around me making the girliest squeals possible. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" Finally, I decided to be brave and see if it was still there. I sighed with relief and relaxed.

Zach came up to me. "What was all that for?"

I realized how girly that really was and my whole face heated up from embarrassment. I turned and laughed, walking away slowly, unable to see his reaction. "There was, um, there, was a wasp."

"A wasp?" I could tell he was holding back laughter. "You're kidding me right? You're a spy who's seen so much, and can't take a wasp?"

"Hey." I snapped, pointing my finger at him. "It was big and scary."

He was still laughing so I stomped away from him and the car.

"Cammie." I heard him call. He jogged to catch up to me. "Cammie, come on. I didn't mean it, okay? I'm sorry."

I felt hot tears stream down my face and I angrily brushed them away. Why was I crying? He noticed them and thought it was because of him.

"Oh, Cam, I shouldn't have laughed. Really, I apologize." He was going to keep going on and on but I cut him short.

"No it's not you. It's all this." I gestured all around us. At the sandy, orange ground with life hardly in sight. "I just, can't take all of this. I saw my mom get shot, my home get bombed, and now this? I don't want to run away."

He reached for my arm to comfort me but I, out of shame, turned away, brushing my hand over my runny nose. My hand came back covered in crimson blood. I frowned. "Zach? Can I have the first aid kit?"

"Yeah, what for?" He asked already walking to the car.

I covered my nose, following him. "I have a nose bleed."

He glanced back at me and said something but I didn't hear it. I couldn't. This ringing sound filled my ears and my vision went blurry. Everything I looked at slanted and then the ground rushed up to meet me as I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been hectic. Also I think it might be my fault =P Im not really in the mood for writing but today I got back into it. Sorry this chap is short, but of course, I want reviews!!! Oh and!!!!_ xoSallypiaxo_ is back and writing again, she just finished her mid-terms so wish her luck and hope she did well!**

**7 reviews minimum= next chap!!!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	4. Shattered Glass

I woke up having no clue how long I'd passed out for. I squinted against the harsh light from the blazing sun and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Cammie?"

"How long have I been out for?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit scratchy. I sat up and got a head rush.

"Hey, don't rush yourself, you hit your head pretty hard." Zach cautioned.

I repeated my question and finally got an answer from him. "About twenty minutes." He examined me closely. From his expression I could tell he was desperate for some answers and was concerned. "Hold on. Don't run off screaming or anything like Holden did in The Catcher In The Rye, 'kay?"

I frowned. "What the heck are you talking about?"

He lightly placed his hand on my head and felt around it. "Tell me if it hurts. I need to know where you fell."

"Okay… What for?" His hand drifted over a sore area and I winced.

"Didn't I just ask you to tell me where it hurt?" He said.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "And yeah, it does hurt, but just because you pressed down on it."

"I didn't press down on it, Cammie." He said vaguely and kind of under his breath because he was too preoccupied wetting a hand towel. He then gently dabbed the towel over the painful spot gaining a few "ow's" from me.

"What happened? To my head I mean?"

"You fell on a rock. You were bleeding but I wasn't sure where it was coming from." He said.

I cringed. "Why'd you wait for me to wake up? Would've been less painful."

"Well, for starters, you had a major nose bleed. Are you feeling a bit lightheaded or dizzy?"

"I think those words mean the same thing, smarty." I said. "And just a bit." I added.

He smirked and focused on my head again. I don't think he noticed but his other hand that wasn't holding the towel occasionally drifted to my shoulder, touched my face, and seemed to stroke my hair instead of part it to clean out the wound. He lifted his hand. "Okay, I think that's all we can do…"

I looked at him. "That is a very but statement."

He tried to make sense of what I said but I could tell he couldn't.

"What I meant was that there should be a 'but' following that." I corrected myself.

"Okay, yeah that was a "but statement". I think that just in case we should get you to a hospital to check you out." He said.

"What? Why?" I blurted. "I feel perfectly fine."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Cammie, you passed out for out for twenty minutes right after you practically hemorrhage and then bash your head against a rock. Oh yeah, I bet you're feeling perfectly fine."

I scowled at him, why couldn't he do things my way for once? "Zach. I'll be okay. Stop worrying about me."

He took the hint and helped me get up. I closed my eyes from a major head rush and would've fallen if Zach hadn't been holding me. I moaned quietly hoping it wouldn't trigger another response from Zach that he just had to get me to the ER right away.

"Cam, are you sure you're okay?" So much for hoping.

"Yeah, I promise. I'll be okay." I reassured him.

He looked at me skeptically but let it slide.

A blue car started speeding by but stopped when the driver saw us. He got out of his car frantically once he got a better look at me. He had a bushy mustache and a bulging stomach that his suspenders and belt didn't help stay in. He kinda reminded me of a cowboy, just times 10 in size. "Hey, you kids alright?" He even had a southern accent.

"Yeah, we're fine. She just had a little nose bleed. Plus, the sight of blood makes her a bit queasy so that didn't really help." Zach lied. Only after a second I realized that not all of it was a lie.

The man still looked uncertain. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Definitely." He said.

"Okay, look, let me help you out. I've got a first aid kit in the car," He turned to get it out, since Zach had put ours back in the car. "By the way, the name's Dan."

"Cammie, get behind the car now." Zach ordered in a whisper.

I didn't know why he wanted me to but I could tell it wasn't the time to ask questions. Not making a sound against the sand I quickly hid with Zach behind me. Then the man turned so suddenly, a gun in his hand, and shot at where we were supposed to be. He looked surprised but recovered quickly.

I noticed that Zach was holding a gun too. He took out another one and carefully gave it to me. My heart skipped a beat. There was no way in hell that I was going to shoot someone.

He motioned me to move to the other side of the car, 'Dan' was coming around it.

"You can't hide out here. We're in the middle of nowhere if you haven't noticed. Perfect place to get killed, huh?" 'Dan' called out.

Zach crouched low, lifted his gun and pointed it at 'Dan'. He saw and began to shoot. I ducked and the bullet missed Zach by a few inches.

"Cammie, get in the car now!" Zach yelled. I did exactly as told but when I was about to open the car door a bullet shattered the glass of the window. I ducked and got into the car Zach close behind me. He slammed the door shut and fiddled to get the car going. 'Dan' was coming around, getting closer and closer.

"Zach." I warned. He ignored me. "Zach." I said louder.

'Dan' came to Zach's side gun pointed out.

"Get down!" I yelled then a second later shot the window, sprinkling glass all over and then at Dan three times. He made a wet sound as though his lungs were filled with blood. His eyes bugged out and he fell to the ground. I didn't dare look at what I'd done.

I slumped in my seat and put my hands over my face. "Oh God. Who was that? And don't say Dan because that won't even be funny."

"I dunno, but we're not gonna stick around to find out." Zach said.

The car started with a roar and then another loud sound followed. I looked up when Zach said. "Well that can't be good." He got out and I did too.

He popped open the hood and smoke rushed out. He waved his hands around then took a closer look. After examining it he leaned against the car and looked at loss for a moment. "The engine's busted and there's no way I can fix it."

"So what does that mean…" I asked slowly.

"It means we're gonna have to walk from here," He said, walking around to get the bags.

I moaned. "Noooo. Are you sure you can't fix it?"

He looked up at me across the seats. "I'm sure, Cammie. Come on, let's get moving if we want to get out of here."

Just then I realized he hadn't called me 'Gallagher Girl' ever since he came to get me. I wondered what it meant as we took out the bags. Was he really that worked up over everything that he wasn't using my nickname.

We began walking both of us carrying the duffel bag between us, each holding one handle.

I had a headache from passing out, my nose bleed, and the fight. There was just too much to deal with I felt like my head was going to explode.

After a while Zach asked. "Are you ok?"

I glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

He kept his eyes forward. "I mean, are you hurting anywhere? Are you in pain?"

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "I'm fine." I lied.

He snorted. "Liar."

I frowned at him. "Why would you think I was lying?"

This time he did look at me. "Because that's what you always say when you are., 'I'm fine'. Tell me where it hurts."

"Zach, I am fine." I repeated with more force. "Don't you trust me?"

He didn't hesitate to answer but he didn't straight away. "Spies don't trust anyone."

* * *

The sky was pitch black with stars twinkling here and there. There was a soft breeze wafting through my loose hair. The sandy ground beneath us crinkled with every one of our steps.

My feet were screaming at me, we'd been walking for hours on end, getting nowhere. It's like this place we were in never ended.

All the while, Zach and I were playing a game called Truth that I'd read about from The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen.

"Okay, what do you hate most in the world?" I asked.

"Losing." He replied.

"That's a bit stuck up isn't it?" I responded.

"Ah, it's my turn to ask the question. You can ask that one later." He smirked. "Okay…" He tapped his finger against his chin mockingly. "Aha. Okay, what did you think of me the first time we met and why?"

"That's two questions." I pointed out. "I hated you. That first day was awful. I thought I'd gotten rid of you but then bam! There you are again, making me look like I failed once again in front of Solomon."

His expression wasn't upset or surprised. "Nice to know. Your turn."

I decided to ask the question I'd been pondering over for a while. "Why haven't you called me 'Gallagher Girl' since you came for me a couple days ago?"

He sighed. "I can't pass, can I?"

I shook my head. "I'll win if you do."

"Fine… I haven't called you 'Gallagher Girl' because it doesn't seem appropriate in this situation we're in. Every minute we are risking everything. My mind's been scattered all over the place I just… I don't know how to explain it. It's just not fitting in with the state we're in."

I hadn't really understood what he'd said but I got the general gist of it.

"What are you scared of most?" He said.

I realized the game was taking a rather personal turn. "Nothing anymore. Everything I'm scared of has happened. I was scared the CoC would hurt my family and they did. I don't care if they're after me. I don't care if they find me. I mean, really, if we get through this, what do I have to look forward to? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My turn. How did you know the Circle was coming?"

"Pass." He said.

"What?" I blurted. "Zach! It's a simple question!"

"And a not so simple answer." He said.

"Zach! I deserve to know! It's my life we're talking about here, not yours. No offense, but this time it's not about you, it's about me. People are after _me_."

He still didn't answer my question. I dropped the bag and blocked his path. I held a hand up against him and demanded he tell me.

He looked down at me and let go of the bag. "Cammie, I can't tell you. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Tell me." I growled. "I've dealt with all this so far, I'll be able to cope with this."

He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Everything they said about your dad was a lie." He said.

My hand wavered over his shirt unsteadily. "I don't understand."

"He's not dead, Cammie." He said. "He's undercover as a member of the CoC. He's been keeping the teachers of Blackthorne and Gallagher informed all along. I knew that they were coming first because he told me right after they decided everything."

I looked down, trying to formulate a response but coming up with none. I moved away from him and turned my back on him.

"Cammie, wait." He said.

I put my hands over my face to hide my tears. His hand touched my arm and I sunk down to the ground. I leaned against him and cried. He put his arms around me and held me.

Now, I wish he'd passed the question.

* * *

**Tada! I updated! Sorry it's taken me a while. I also apologize that I haven't updated TDN for a while, I just need to make sense of the mumbo jumbo coming up in the next few chaps. I have general plans for it, so I can promise that it'll come soon. **

**Oh, and guys, if you have ANY suggestions for this story I would LOVE to hear about what you'd like to see. And please don't say more Zammie. I know I need more, i just need the perfect places to add it. And if u want more SUGGEST what you want of it. Not just more Zammie, extend on it.**

**OH! And thank you sooo much for the amazing reviews, I was SO shocked when I got 8 reviews when I checked my email, then kept getting more. I really appreciate it. So now I'm gonna bump it up.**

**10 reviews min=next chap!**

**I love you guys!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	5. Here In Your Arms

_FLASHBACK_

_Where r u???_

I waited for Zach's response for five minutes and 6 seconds after I texted him the last time. Well, I didn't exactly wait 'cause I kept pulling out my phone every 30 seconds, hoping that maybe my phone hadn't beeped and he'd answered one of my hundred text messages… And voice messages.

I sat down on the swing, getting some wood chips into my white, studded sandals. The playground was abandoned and dark. Where there were supposed to be kids playing in the sandboxes or slides, there weren't. It was late already and everyone was at home getting ready for bed. While I, I was waiting for my date to show up.

The Gallagher Academy had gotten through the first semester exams and was now on holiday. I of course, had the choice of going to Nebraska or staying here. So, since I was now a girl with a boyfriend I decided to stay. Now though, I was having second thoughts. If this was what my vacation would be like, no thanks, count me out.

I glanced at my phone again. The brightness of it pierced the dark. The only source of light in this playground was a lamp post that kept fritzing on and off. Not exactly my idea of ideal lighting, but it'd do. Anyway, back to my phone. Once again, no messages or missed calls. I sighed out of frustration and leaned my head against the metal chain. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. Finally!

The caller ID said it was Zach, I composed myself and picked up.

"You really that annoyed with me?" He said before I could say anything.

I closed my eyes. "Zach, where are you?"

"Right behind you."

I turned around and sure enough he was there. I snapped my phone shut and smiled. I struggled to keep the tension and annoyance out of my face but being the spy he was, he noticed.

He smirked. "Go ahead, let it out."

I sighed. "Nah, I'm good. Maybe later."

He stood in front of me and I wrapped my legs around him. He gave me a quick kiss. "You sure?"

I pressed my lips against his once. "Yeah. I'm sure." I motioned to the swing beside me. "The least you can do to make it up to me is get on that swing."

He raised an eyebrow and sat. Just sat.

"Now swing." I started to, but he didn't.

"I'm a guy, Gallagher Girl. In case you haven't noticed." He stated.

I gave him a look. The are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. Then the puppy dog look. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pleeaaaassssseee."

"Okay, okay, okay." He laughed. "Just stop making me feel like the world's worst boyfriend okay?"

I gestured for him to go. "Sure, just start swinging."

With his feet he lightly pushed himself back and forth. Like a total wimp. I sighed again, got off the swing, and walked to stand behind him. With all my might I pushed him till his feet were off the ground (thankfully he didn't fall off the swing) and said. "There. That's how you swing. Now push harder."

I hopped back onto mine and caught up to him.

"I don't get how you chicks swing. It's just so… boring." He said.

"Well, we _'chicks'_ don't get how you _guys _can play with stupid race cars all the time." I said.

He smirked. "Touché."

"Let's play a game then. Let's see who can kick their shoe off the farthest." I proposed.

His usual sarcastic face was still on; just now it had a mocking look added to it. "Suuure."

"On three." I said. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We both kicked our shoes off and I won. "Ha! In your face!" I yelled in triumph.

He stopped moving his feet so get the swing to a halt then looked at me. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. We'll see who's laughing when you have to go get your shoes."

I gaped at him as he went to get them. I dangled back and forth and glared at the stupid woodchips.

I heard Zach's feet crunching against them and I looked up. In his hands he was carrying my shoes. I grinned graciously and caught him around his waist with my feet. He took them and slipped on my shoes. "Here you go, Cinderella."

I wrapped my arms around his neck I gazed up into his eyes. "What would I do without you?"

His arms went around me too. "I dunno. What would you do without me?"

"I guess that's a question we'll never know the answer to." I said.

"Hey, don't I deserve a reward for getting your shoes?" He hinted.

"Oh yeah…" I brought my face closer to his and when we were one centimeter apart I said. "Maybe later."

I tore away from him and ran to the grassy hill behind us. I gave a shrill shriek when I glanced back to see him running after me. As I got faster my shoes came off. Oh well. I laughed when he caught me and we went tumbling down. I ended up underneath him when we stopped, giggling like crazy.

"You can't just spring that kind of thing on me and hope there won't be consequences." He panted.

I pretended to be terrified. "Oh no. Please spare me." By the end of my sentence I was laughing again.

He made a mock-serious expression. "This is not a laughable matter we are dealing with." This only made me laugh more and eventually him too.

He took this as his chance and lowered his lips to mine. My hands found their way around his neck and through his luxurious, brown hair. He balanced himself on top of me, hands at both sides of my head, legs between mine. I entwined my legs around his waist and he picked me up. He pulled back for a second and whispered. "I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

Just when our lips were about to touch again rain started to pour, drenching us immediately.

I gave out a girly squeal and put my feet to the ground. He grabbed my hand and we ran. Not to get out of the rain, but just for the sake of having fun.

The rain soaked my flowery white dress and my hair stuck to my face. Thank God Macey had made me wear only waterproof mascara. Grass and dirt clung to my bare feet as we ran. We both stopped, out of breath but then Zach straightened his posture and held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and curtsied. "Of course you may."

It was like I was undercover as Tiffany St. James again at that ball, except at this moment I was only Cameron Morgan a normal girl with a boyfriend. A perfect boyfriend whose hand was at my waist and other was in my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we danced. There was no music but we didn't need it. It was magical enough already, just being with Zach. We gazed into eachother's eyes, not saying a word aloud. We didn't have to. We didn't need words to express the feelings we felt for eachother.

I rested my head upon his shoulder, sliding my hand up and his down. We just stepped to and fro to an invisible melody.

The idea of going to Nebraska was gone. I wanted to stay here. Here in Zach's arms, in the rain.

* * *

**Okay, screw the review thing, I just want reviews, no specific numbers. I just love reading your responses, it makes me feel so happy that I please you guys =) **

**since u guys r so desperate for Zammie i hope ur glad i made this chap, i tried my best. i promise there will be more coming up.**

**i was smiling the whole time when i wrote this chap. by the end i had NO idea how to end it to make it sound sweet and beautiful, so i hope it was ok.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	6. Nowhere To Hide

"Zach, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

The sun was already up. We'd walked for a few hours last night, taken a break for a bit, and then were up and ready to go again.

"Go ahead." He said. He sounded so upbeat all the time, I wondered if he ever got tired.

"Why are you the one who's with me right now?"

"What you don't like being stuck with me?" He smirked.

"Zach, I'm serious."

He glanced over at me to make sure I was, even though my voice made it pretty obvious I was. "We thought that the Circle wouldn't really think that you'd run away with a student from Blackthorne because this issue doesn't really involve them. If you'd run away with someone else they would know who to find and probably where. With me, I'm spontaneous, they'll have no idea where the hell we're going next." He draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Besides, I _will _keep you safe, Gallagher Girl, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you're risking everything for me."

My eye saw something in the distance and I gasped. "Oh my God. Zach!" I gave out a happy laugh. "I see something! It's a building!"

He squinted and his eyes widened. "You're right! We did make it!"

The two of us started running towards the building, which turned out to be a gas station.

I realized how awful we must look and straightened my hair as well as I could with my fingers. Our clothes were sweaty and dirty as well as our hair. We hadn't bothered to waste our time with those petty little things like combing or changing. Besides, I don't think I was very willing at the time to undress in front of Zach.

We entered the station and Zach leaned in to me. "Do not attract too much attention to yourself."

"Like that's possible. We look like a train ran over us."

"Just try."

We walked over to the front counter where there was a girl around 20 sitting and reading a magazine. She looked up at us when we came over and her eyes bugged out. "Wow, rough night?"

"Nah, just hiking." Zach said smoothly. "Would you happen to have a bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah. We do. It's for customers only though. Just buy a candy or something and I can let you use it." She had a nice personality. Very friendly and welcoming, not like those futureless people that have a piss-off attitude.

"You want anything?" Zach asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really." But then my stomach grumbled. Loud. I blushed from embarrassment.

"You sure about that, sweetie?" The girl asked. I noticed she had a slight Southern accent like Liz. Her hair was black but obviously dyed because you noticed it had a slight violet shade in the lighting. Her eyes were very pale blue and her name tag said her name was Lindsay.

I laughed. "I'll have a salad or something."

She smiled at me and walked over to where the food was. "Any specific type?"

"Caesar. Please." I added.

"Got it. And you?" She asked Zach.

"A hot dog would be great, thanks." He said, pulling out a wallet. I was guessing all the money he had was from Blackthorne.

We paid and then the girl said. "Hold up a sec. There's another bathroom right over there, its got a disabled sign on it. It's got a shower. No offense, but you guys really look like you could use one."

We thanked her and went around to the bathroom. It wasn't so awful. There weren't any noticeable bugs crawling around anywhere and the tiles were clean, not grimy.

"You go first." He said. We both saw flashing blue and red lights and I pulled him in with me.

"Shit. Police." He cursed, locking the door.

My foot jiggled up and down anxiously. "What do we do?"

He glanced over at me as though remembering I was there. "You take your shower. I agree with Lindsay, we do look like crap."

I laughed. "Thanks a lot. That does wonders to a relationship, you know."

He smirked. "I won't watch. Promise."

That's when I remember he was in there with me. "Uhhh… Hmmm… Okay, this is a bit awkward… Can't you go first?"

He gave me a look then rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine."

The shower was in a corner, with no curtain. Just one of those showers that had a head in the wall and a drain stuck in the middle of the floor. It wasn't even separate from the rest of the bathroom! So when I was brushing my teeth and struggling with my hair I had to be careful not to look into the mirror in front of me and at Zach. I had to say, he took a while. For a spy. I said this aloud and he snorted. "Yeah? We'll see how long you take."

I of course had no comeback except for. "Hurry up." The next thing I know I felt him spray water at my back. I gave out a yelp and turned to give him a death glare. I momentarily forgot that I wasn't supposed to look but was saved since he had already pulled on his shorts.

"Zach!" I came up to him to snatch the showerhead away.

He laughed at me and held it out of my reach. "What? You said you wanted to shower, so here you go."

I kept struggling as he kept the water coming at me. Then I gave up and looked at him. "There, happy? Go ahead, get me all wet."

He frowned at me. "I would but you just took all the fun out of it."

I sighed.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" He asked, actually concerned. He put the showerhead away but kept the water going.

"No, nothing's bothering me. It's just I've got a little headache. Don't worry, it'll pass." I reassured him.

"Where does it hurt?"

I took his hand and guided it to where it hurt. "There and also in my temples." His worried look still wouldn't go away. "Zach, I'll be fine. I promise." I headed for the shower. "Turn around. I'm gonna wash now."

But then I felt his arms go around my waist and his lips press to my neck. I giggled. "Zach, I have to shower. Besides, Lindsay can come in any second."

"Then why aren't you showering?" He taunted.

I laughed. "Because you aren't letting me."

"Yeah? And how is that?"

"Well, first of all, you have to let go of me."

He pretended to ponder over this for a second. "No can do. I can help you shower if you wanted me to." He suggested.

"And how would that be?"

"Well, from what I know, showering involves having no clothes on, so there's that for starters." He was already unbuttoning by shirt and it slid off to the wet floor with a smack. My undershirt came next. My dark bra showed through the flimsy, white, wet fabric.

Zach trailed kisses down my neck, dipping dangerously low at times. His hands roamed my body, exploring my dips and curves. He pressed me against the wall and the water from the shower spilled over us. We kissed with such a passion as though we couldn't get enough of eachother no matter how close we were. The slightest space between us had to be gotten rid of. I gripped him hard needing him closer, yet still it wasn't close enough. Now the only things between us were my jeans and bra and his shorts. Slowly, my jeans came off and I stepped out of them, not tearing my lips away from his. My fingers hooked into his shorts and-

A knock tore us apart and we heard Lindsay say. "Hey, you guys ok in there?"

I ran my hands through my hair. God, why did she have to come right then?

Zach cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're good."

"You guys have been in there a while, you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nah, just Cam here takes forever in the shower." Zach smirked at me but then both our expressions froze. He had just made the biggest mistake possible. He hadn't called me Aurora or whatever name I was going by now. He'd called me Cam.

I quickly dried myself and shoved on my clothes, same as Zach. This took us around a minute and when we came out Zach called out Lindsay's name. No answer came. Carefully and quietly we slinked into the building and heard her talking to someone on the phone. All we heard was, "-she's here." But those words were enough.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Especially for TDN. I'm ALMOST done sorting through whats gonna come next so hold your horses!**

**I hope you enjoy the chap. I already know whats gonna come next so it wont take me TOO long to update =)**

**Oh! I watched Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief and I LOVED it! I have to say, Logan Lerman in the film is a PERFECT fit for Zach's appearance**

**Same with Alexandra Doddario (i think thats how u spell it) as Cammie. So if you havent watched it, WATCH IT! i was also iffy about it.**

**I hope those of you who read my Romeo and Juliet story liked it. i havent gotten any bad reviews for it yet so thats a good sign =)**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	7. Cold Shock

"Spontaneous, huh? I thought you said they wouldn't find us." I hissed at Zach as we scurried away. We found a car whose driver was nowhere nearby and, well, stole it.

"Come on." Zach muttered as he attempted to hotwire the car. The two wires zapped and sparked and the engine started. "Oh thank God."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and we were off.

Zach didn't care about the speed limit, only that we had to get out of there as fast as possible. Which apparently wasn't fast enough because he kept cursing when he saw the speed we were going at. Which to me was quite fast.

I glanced back to see if we were being followed, which thankfully we weren't.

A phone started ringing and I realized it was Zach's once he picked up and put it on loud speaker. For the first 16 seconds nothing was said. Then a raspy man's voice said 3 words that sent a wave of fear through my body. "We see you."

The ground around the car seemed to erupt as bombs dropped from the sky. Dust flew up and clouded everything, causing Zach to slam on the brakes then speed up again as he swerved to get out of it. I can't tell you that it was quiet, oh no, the sound the bombs were causing was tremendous! And frightening.

"Zach! They found us!" I yelled.

"No shit, Cammie, I think that was the point of the call." He shouted.

I had to admit, I felt stupid after saying that but I felt even more stupid when the ground blew up right next to me and I shrieked.

Then bullets were shattering the glass of the car and I could tell that one of the tires had been shot as well. I looked back but couldn't see anyone. Up above I could see millions of black planes, like ants scattered across the sky.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and reached for it, but my hand never reached it. It sagged as well as my eyelids. Then my head hit the door and unconsciousness took over me.

* * *

"She's awake."

"Not for long."

"Where's the boy?"

"Damen's got him."

* * *

"Enjoy your new home if that's even possible."

"Where's Morgan, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out we've got his daughter."

"He'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

Zach's POV

I woke up with my cheek pressed against cold cement. My eyes struggled to open and the first thing I thought was, _Where is Cammie?_

I took in my surroundings, she was nowhere in sight. They'd locked me up in a prison cell. There was a rickety bed that I'd been chained to and that was all. There was a tray of food beside me with a piece of stale bread and some dangerous looking liquid in a dirty glass.

There was no one in the cell opposite of mine. I stretched as far as possible to see if there were more cells. There were at least 2 or three more on both sides of mine. Looked like they got quite a lot of company.

All of a sudden voices started arguing not far from me. I couldn't see the people talking since they were too far away. The voices grew louder as they approached my cell and when I could finally see them I saw her.

She was barely standing and she looked like death. Her eyes were drooping, her hair was limp, her lips were cracked and scratches covered her body. I noticed that both of us were covered in dirt and dust, probably from when they had dragged us out of the car. Two men were holding her up. One had a white mustache and bushy eyebrows, reminding me of a yeti. The other had a buzzcut and a scar down his face. Yeti and Scarface. The two threw her into the cell opposite me and then chained her to the bed. I noticed that she had a thick, black cuff on her other wrist that I didn't have on.

"Hey! What did you do to her?" I yelled, but they ignored me. I yelled for them again but all Yeti said was. "Don't you dare talk to her."

"Go to hell." I snapped.

"Been there, done that." He responded.

Across from me, Cammie started to stir. She groaned as she struggled to sit up. She put a hand to her head as though she had a headache, which I wouldn't blame her if she did.

She saw me and her face pulled into a smile. A very strained smile. "Hey. You ok?" She asked quietly.

"Nevermind me, you look awful. How do you feel?" I said.

"I've been better." She gave a humourless laugh. "A lot better."

"I'm so sorry about this, Cammie. I-"

"Zach, it's not your fault." She interrupted. "They were bound to find us sooner or later, so now they have. What's done is done. Don't beat yourself up over this."

I opened my mouth to speak again but then I heard Scarface say. "Hey! Didn't I tell you not to talk to her?"

"And didn't I tell you to go to hell?"

His footsteps came loud and heavy. He kneeled beside my cell to face me. "Zip it, kid. You do not know anything we are capable of."

He got up to leave and being the kind of guy I am I may have insulted him. He didn't turn, just pressed a button on this remote type thing that he was holding. When he pressed it Cammie cried out and her whole body shook for around 10 seconds.

"Cammie!" I shouted.

Her body settled down and she placed her head on her knees. She lifted it to look at me, her sweaty hair falling into her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Electric shock, that's what happened." Yeti's voice boomed. He came up to our cells and demanded to Cammie. "Get over here , little girl. Don't make me repeat myself or I'll shock you again." Cammie crawled over to him and he snatched her hand that had the black cuff on it. He pulled it away from her wrist so that I could see the metallic hooks coming from her skin. Cammie whimpered from pain as he held it. "See this, boy? These are latched to her bone. We press this button," He waved the remote in front of me. "And it send electricity through her body." He let go of her hand and she scampered away. "Now shut the hell up."

Cammie spasmed again and became so weak she just collapsed to the floor.

I desperately wanted to help her and know if she was ok, but I didn't dare say a word if it would hurt her. She rolled onto her stomach but faced the wall, away from me.

I leaned against the wall helplessly, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Enjoy! I have exams coming up the week after the next so I don't know how often I'll get to update, since I've got to study. I'll try though, but no promises.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. I was wondering if you guys wanting some sort of writing challenge. If you do, tell me and I'll announce it in the next chap or something.**


	8. Gone And Back

Zach

I woke up feeling like complete utter crap. My back hurt from the stone floor (I'd refused to get up and use the bed) and I knew that I shouldn't be an ass anymore and use the bed.

But that wasn't the only reason I felt like crap. Turned out they'd tranquilized me from being irritating. I could feel where the syringe had been stuck into my neck. I rubbed the sore spot, wincing slightly.

I tilted my head right and I saw a figure hunched over in Cammie's cell.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The man turned to me and I saw it wasn't Yeti or Scarface. No, it was far from them. It was Chris Morgan. He gave me a sad smile and said. "Hello, Zach."

I blinked but wiped off any astonishment from my face then focused my attention on Cammie. She was out cold but she looked horrible. Apparently they hadn't tranquilized me for being irritating. They'd done it so that I wouldn't be trouble while they tortured Cammie.

She was bleeding in various places; on her arms, legs, stomach, chest, and along her hairline. Chris didn't bother cleaning the blood away; all he needed to do was stop it, so he was wrapping gauze around the wounds.

"What happened?" I gasped.

He swallowed heavily disbelievingly and shamefully. "Barbed wire, that's what happened."

I could feel my eyes widen. "What? Why? What do they want from her?"

He shrugged. "No idea. They won't tell me since I'm her father."

"Where are they anyway?" I asked, knowing they couldn't be around for him to be speaking so freely to me.

"On a break. I asked for some time alone with my daughter. They've got cameras though to monitor us." He explained, wrapping gauze around her arm now, then moving to her left leg.

He ripped her left pant leg open, revealing a drippy bloody mess.

A fury inside me started to rage. How could they do this to my Cammie? These people were heartless monsters. If I ever got out of this cell I would kill every single one of them.

"I can tell what you're thinking, Zach. One day you're going to escape and murder every single one of them." He turned to me with his icy blue eyes. "Forget that. You are never going to escape. Believe me, if I could help you, I would. But for now, there's no way in hell that's going to happen, so drop any thoughts you have of getting out of here in the near future because it's not going to happen."

I frowned at him. Way to be positive.

Cammie started to stir and she moaned a bit out of pain. Her eyelids trembled as she struggled to open them and she finally did.

* * *

Cammie

When my eyes were open I was facing a man who was leaning over me. My immediate response was to defend myself. Well, that would've been my immediate response if I hadn't been so drowsy and out of shape.

Instead I started shrieking and batting my arms around. I scrambled away from him as far as my chain would let me. On my stomach, I crawled away from him but he grasped my leg and pulled me back. I kicked and squirmed but it hurt too much.

"Cameron, stop." When I heard that familiar voice I froze. It was like ice had spread through my body, paralyzing me. I was afraid to turn around and find that I was dreaming, that this wasn't real.

I closed my eyes tightly. "No, this isn't true. You're not here. You're dead, you always have been."

His gentle hand touched my shoulder. "You're not dreaming, I'm really here."

I turned with tear-filled eyes to finally see my dad. The dad I hadn't had for years. The dad I'd believed was dead.

He stroked my hair and brushed it away carefully like I was fragile. Which considering the state I was in, I probably was.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I was mad that he'd been gone for so long without letting us know he was alive yet at the same time I was relieved and glad to know he was here.

I threw my arms around his neck but my chained arm wouldn't go far so I hugged him with one arm. I sobbed into his shoulder for a long time and he held me close. I hadn't felt his comforting arms around me ever since I was a little girl. The last time I'd seen him was the day he'd left. Now he was back, and I was never letting him go.

* * *

**Once again, short chap, sorry. i had my oral french exam on friday and the rest start next friday. **

**and another thing! i just realized that i know a kid in my school who's name is Zachary (Zach)! So, yeah. I saw him yesterday and i was like "i have to tell the ppl on FanFic!". hes kinda cute from the back but from the front, not really =P**

**im not sure how many chaps there r left in this story, but im pretty sure i wanna wrap it up soon.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**_

* * *

_!BY THE WAY!**

**I once started reading a Gallagher FanFic when i didnt have an account, and i didnt remember the title. if anyone recognizes the story im about to explain.**

**so heres what i remember:**

**Zach and Cammie are running from the CoC**

**Zach was driving in the car but then he's gone somehow and Cammie drives off a cliff**

**Apparently this turns out to be a dream**

**THATS ALL I REMEMBER!**

**Please tell me if u know**


	9. Let's Play

Cammie

3 days had passed since we'd first gotten here. 3 torturous days. Each day there was something new, as in the torture methods they used on me. Whoever came up with them had a pretty crafty mind. They kept on asking for the alumni disk but they didn't want the Gallagher info, there was something on it that would help them with something they were planning. Something bad. I scoffed at myself inwardly, no duh it was something bad, they were the Circle of Cavan. Bad would be an understatement.

A good thing though was that Zach and I had established a more or less successful mode of communication. By that I mean we used Morse code by tapping on the cement floor. It was slow, yes, but it was better than nothing. My dad hardly ever came in and I wondered if it was against his own will or if he didn't want to see his daughter in such a terrible state. I wished he would come, I needed to talk to someone, especially him. We'd lost years with eachother and finding out he was alive had brought up so many unanswered questions.

I heard the footsteps stomp towards my cell and I braced myself for whatever was coming. I knew that the next few hours would be horrible but I had to be strong. It would be over sooner or later. I just had to get through this. Someone unlocked my chain and another pair of arms lifted me roughly and blindfolded me. They led me to some room where I could hear beeping noises. They took the blindfold off and I could see a room with fluorescent lights illuminating it fiercely. There was a hospital bed and a table with all sorts of tools. In the corner there was some… headset thing with hundreds of wires protruding from it.

They made me sit in the chair and strapped me down so that there was no chance for me to escape. The people were all in black so that I couldn't recognize any one of them. Someone lifted my head and stuck a syringe into my neck. I winced and the world started blurring. All colours mixed and the voices jumbled into one. I felt an excruciating pain in my forehead and my back arched. Normally I'd hold it in, but this, this was worse than anything that had happened to me. I felt the pain three more times and then I was out.

* * *

Anonymous

After we had drilled the headset into the girl's skull the questioning began. I still didn't understand how we were supposed to gain information from an unconscious girl. Apparently Steve was going to ask her questions and her mind activity would transfer to a computer that would then be decoded into words. The boss said it was "an easier way to get truthful information and know she wasn't lying." We were about to see whether he was right or not.

* * *

Zach

There was a commotion at the end of the hall and I craned my neck to try to see what was going on.

"It was supposed to work."

"But what if it did work? What if she was telling the truth?"

"Truth? _Truth?_ She's a spy! She's trained to lie!"

"Hey, you, boy, stop eavesdropping and go back to your cell." A guy demanded at me when he saw what I was doing. One of them was holding a drugged looking Cammie and I could practically feel my heart drop to my feet when I saw holes in her head.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I burst out.

"What was necessary." One of them said.

"Good luck trying to get something coherent out of her." The other added.

They left and my eyes moved to Cammie who was laying on the floor, giggling. "A B C D E H G Y Q Z L M P…" She kept going with her alphabet then moved onto counting. When she thought that was enough she started singing nursery rhymes. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at,"

"Cammie." I said.

She rolled around on the floor and turned to me. Her eyes however couldn't hold my gaze for long. "Hello, there." She laughed like a 3 year old. "I am a pretty ballerina and I want a purple pony for Christmas." I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. It was completely ridiculous and so not Cammie. I knew that trying to get her to talk like a normal human being would be impossible so I didn't push her any further.

She flopped onto her back and started making fish lips at the ceiling. Then she started counting how many fingers she had and somehow added up to 14. She showed them to me with a goofy smile on her face. When I looked at her she acted like one of those children who hid their faces and thought they couldn't be found.

I heard the people coming back, there were 6 this time. Cammie looked up at them in wonder and then exclaimed. "My best friends are back!"

Right, best friends indeed. They unlocked both of our cells and I frowned, why me? They'd never unlocked my cell. "Come on, boy. It's your turn to have some fun."

Cammie clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "Oh! Oh! Can I play? Please, please, please!"

"Of course you can play. There's room for everybody in this game." A guy standing to her right said. It was clear he was the leader of the group and that the others followed his every command. "But first, we need to put on these blindfolds, is that alright?"

Her eyes were extremely wide as she nodded obediently. She turned around (so did I) and they tied the blindfolds on. "Is this like pin the tail on the donkey? 'Cause if it is I'm bad at it." She said in a hushed tone, as though sharing a secret.

"No, don't worry. It'll be much easier, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Right Guy said. "We know that we love to play this game."

"Oooooh," Cammie cooed. "Is it fun?"

"So much fun." He responded.

* * *

We were led outside, I could tell even with the blindfold from the scrunching of the ground and light breeze. When I could see I took in my surroundings. The ground was orange, dusted with sand and cracks branched out. There was one tree nearby us, otherwise there were no other signs of life.

Two guys held me firmly between them and Cammie was standing opposite me. She was also looking around but her gaze was like of a newborn's, as though she was seeing everything for the first time of her life.

"Should we start the game?" Right Guy asked.

There were 4 more guys additional to the 6 already.

"Yesss," Cammie agreed eagerly.

"Well then, the girl wants to start." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and I tensed. He handed it to her and she flipped it over to look at it from all angles.

"Now, you see your boyfriend over there?" He pointed at me and Cammie looked at me then nodded. "He's your target."

A crease formed in her forehead. "How do I use it?"

He took the gun from her. "It's really easy, I'll show you." Before anyone could react he shot one of the guys.

"Wow," was all Cammie said, her voice filled with fascination. "I want to try! Gimme! Gimme!"

Right Guy laughed and handed her the gun. She aimed up at me but her hand kept moving. He noticed and steadied her.

I couldn't believe this was how I was going to die. Cammie was going to shoot me. And then what? What would happen to her? This was their idea of how to get me out of the way.

"Ready to die, boy?" Right Guy taunted, a cruel glint in his eye as he watched me. "Bet you never saw this coming."

"I could say the same for you." Cammie said and pulled the trigger, shooting Right Guy straight in the heart.

* * *

**Voila! I have updated for you peeps! I'm sorry I haven't updated in WEEKS but its vacation and I've been all over the place. I meant to update yesterday but... well let's just say I got caught up with this guy... and that's as far as I'm going =) but anyway, enjoy. The story is ALMOST over and I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel. **

**5 reviews MINIMUM=next chapter!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	10. Freedom Has A Price

Cammie

It took Zach a few seconds to understand what was going on and by that time I had four other people down. He helped me and knocked out three more in less than a minute and continued on to the others. Since I was the one with the gun I had more of an advantage, but since we both went to spy schools… yeah, not much of a difference. I'm sure he'd figure out at least 10 ways to get back at them for what they'd done to us the last three days.

I heard a loud beating noise and turned to see the source. My dad was sitting in a helicopter and calling to us. Well, attempting to since the sound was drowning out his words. I could make out that he was saying our names.

Zach grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" I didn't hesitate a minute and was running beside him. My lower back started hurting all of a sudden and I almost stumbled. There was no time to stop so I kept running.

"Cameron! Get back here!" I heard a voice say. I recognized it as one of the guys that Zach had knocked out. Unsuccessfully though. I didn't turn and then gunshots erupted around us.

"We have to run faster!" Zach yelled. We were almost there.

The ground right where my heel had been a second ago flew up as a bullet dug into it. The helicopter was lifting, Zach and I had to jump to get on, there was no time to waste. We pushed off the ground and grabbed hold of the edge. We climbed in and sat down.

I sighed. "We made it."

"CAMERON!" The same guy yelled.

I looked over the edge and ice seemed to spread throughout my body. Standing there was the same man who had killed my mom. Except, it was like déjà vu, he was holding my mom.

"Amazing what a stun gun can do, huh?" He shouted as we got farther. "Come back and we won't hurt her, promise!"

"Dad, go back!" I shouted.

"Are you crazy, Cammie?" Zach said. "We _just _got away from him! We can't go back!"

"Yes, we can." I snapped. I reached for my pants to take out the gun but it wasn't there.

He held it up. "Were you really about to threaten me?" Zach asked, astounded.

"Cam, we can't! We have to leave her!" My dad said from the front.

"_What?_" I shrieked. "Have you gone nuts! They have my _mom!_"

"I heard you Cammie, we're not going back!"

I gaped at him then leaned back out.

"Last chance!" The man yelled, holding a gun to her head. I couldn't see her face but if that had been me, I'd be pretty terrified.

"We can't let him do this!" I yelled, standing up.

"Woah, Cam! Sit down!" Zach pulled me back but I resisted against his hold.

"He's going to kill her! We can't let her go! Turn the damn helicopter around!"

"Three!"

"No!" I shouted

"Two!"

I shouted louder.

"One!"

I shoved against Zach as hard as possible but I wasn't strong enough. A gunshot echoed in the air and I screamed.

I screamed and screamed as the distance between us grew larger. Zach kept his grip on me as I tried to get closer to the edge of the helicopter. I had no plan, jump out? Then what? Die? It didn't matter, anything to get to my mom and kill the asshole that'd just killed her. My screams eventually turned into sobbing. I buried my head between my knees and listened to the helicopter as we flew away.

* * *

"Cammie, we need to talk about this." My dad said as we entered the room in the motel. We'd only been on the helicopter for around six minutes.

I pulled the thick fleece sweater closer to me and shivered from the cold which no one else seemed to be noticing. "There's nothing to talk about except for the fact that you let my mom die." I walked through the bedroom to get to the bathroom but he caught my arm. "Let me go." I snapped.

"I did not _let _her die. Sacrifices have to be made." He insisted.

"Sacrifices? _Sacrifices? _Are you _crazy?_ Do you even hear what you're saying? Ok, so next time we have to escape some place I'll leave you behind and we'll see how that feels!" I retorted.

I felt Zach come up behind me but I ignored anything he said. He had stopped me from getting to my mom as well.

"You know, there was a time when I was proud to be your daughter. I thought you were brave to have died to save us. And then when I found out you were alive I thought you were brave for being with the CoC. But now I see you're nothing but a coward!" My voice kept rising with every sentence and I vaguely wondered how thick the walls were.

"Cammie, come on, calm down. You're overreacting." Zach said.

"Get your hands off me." I snapped, shaking him off. I stormed out of the room and requested at the reception for my own. They gave me one not far from Zach's and my dad's but it was a lot better than being stuck with them.

I started to feel a bit dizzy and heat rushed to my head. I sighed when I realized I had another nose bleed.

The pain in my back came again as I was shutting the door and I gripped my side. I winced and pulled my hand back. My vision slanted for a moment and I steadied myself against the wall. My hand was all red. In my blood. I lifted the sweater and cringed at the sight. I touched the wound carefully and drew my fingers back. I could feel the bullet but I wouldn't be able to get it out myself. I thought of getting help but couldn't. Instead, I passed out right at the door.

* * *

Zach

I heard it when I was arguing with Cammie's dad. The faint ticking sound coming from underneath the bed.

"Wait, be quiet for a second." I held a hand up, straining to hear it again. We fell silent and then he heard it.

His eyes widened and we both looked under the bed.

"Shit." I blurted.

I knew that if we had been in less threatening circumstances he would've cast me a sidelong look to scold me.

The bomb said we had 3 minutes and 56 seconds left.

This time it was his turn to swear. "Go get Cammie and warn the others." When I didn't move he added. "Go!"

I scrambled out from under the bed and sprinted to Cammie's room. I knocked on the door and called her name. My foot squelched on something and I looked down to see the carpeting all blood stained. The blood was coming from underneath her door. "Shit!" I repeated.

* * *

Cammie

My eyes felt so so heavy when I tried to open them. It took a lot of effort but I got them open.

I was in a hospital bed. This time a real one in a real hospital wearing a real hospital gown.

"Hey, are you sure you're awake this time for longer than 5 minutes?" I heard Zach's voice say.

I turned to him and smiled. "Hey." He took my hand. "Have I been awake already?" I really doubted it, I felt so tired and worn out.

"That is the general implication of the statement." He said.

I gave a soft laugh. He was the same as usual. "What happened to my leg?" I noticed that I couldn't move it.

He shifted in his seat beside me. "When you woke up last time the doctors said that they'd noticed a scratch on it and they believed something might have spread into your bloodstream from it. Whatever that something was had been triggering unwanted symptoms for the past few days, mainly irregular bleeding, like nosebleeds, and you said you had them. Twice. The second time from right before you passed out from you gunshot." He gave me a pointed look that we'd be discussing that when he was finished speaking. "So somehow, that confirmed their suspicions and they decided to perform surgery on you."

"What?" I blurted, sitting upright. "Why didn't you stop them?"

He sat back in his chair. "Cammie, you were going to have surgery anyway from the bullet wound, what difference does it make that you have it twice?"

I struggled to put words together in a rational sentence but nothing came out. Instead I settled for a frustrated groan and flopping back.

"Now, on to more important matters." He placed his elbows on his knees with an expectant expression on his face. "Pray tell why you didn't say to me that you'd been _shot _and that you were _bleeding to death." _I hated how he could look so calm even though I knew he was furious.

"Look, I didn't know right when that guy shot me that he'd shot me." I scowled, hardly understanding that sentence. "Anyway, I didn't know I'd been shot. I only realized that in the motel. Besides, if I'd known I wouldn't've told you anyway, 'sacrifices have to be made', remember?"

"Not these kinds of sacrifices. If you've got a bullet in you, you tell someone _immediately_. Do you understand that you could've _died_ if we'd been flying for _hours?_"

"If it meant that you got away then it would've been worth it." I protested.

"No it wouldn't have been. Our goal was to get _you _out of there alive. Now that goal doesn't make much sense if we get you out there dead, does it?"

"You were their prisoner too!" I argued weakly.

"It doesn't matter. You were the first priority."

"That is total bullshit!" The machine monitoring my heart rate started beeping faster and I glared at it. I took a few deep breaths and it settled back to normal. "And it matters to me whether you got out of there alive." I added.

His jaw was clenched and he looked away from me, too stressed out to argue any further.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

His eyes were different when he looked back at me. His hands found mine again and held it gently like I'd break. It was amazing how his moods could shift so suddenly. "Cammie, that motel we were in had a bomb in it." He kept going. "There was a bomb in our room, somehow the CoC knew we'd land there. Your dad told me to get you and leave, he said he'd detonate it." I had a feeling where this was going but didn't dare voice my thoughts. "He couldn't. The building blew up." I took in his words. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, but your dad… he's dead."

I realized I was shaking his head. "No, no, no. This can't be true. My dad can't be… He's not. He can't be." I broke down and started to sob. Zach wrapped his arms around me carefully and I leaned into him. "That's it. My mom's gone, my dad's gone. I'm alone. They're all gone."

"You still have me." Zach said softly. "I promise you, Cammie, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere without you."

* * *

Anonymous

They stood in a graveyard. It was quiet with the occasional squawk of a crow. The bare trees branched out like spidery fingers. The dead leaves scrunched beneath them and rustled along with the wind.

"They believed it. They believed Damen was the boss."

A laugh rumbled. "We put on quite a show. Such gullible children. Did they really think we'd reveal who the real boss is?"

"Apparently so, they had no idea you were the one. By the way, Joseph informed us that they made it out alive. The building was supposed to explode and they were supposed to be in it."

"It doesn't matter. We don't need the girl anymore."

"Ah, right. Somehow you know the answer to where the disk is. We asked her over and over, sir, she didn't know."

"Oh, but she did. Remember I told you to ask her what she wanted most?"

"Yes, and she thought of her father. So what?"

One pair of eyes looked at the grave they were standing at and the other followed. Slow realization hit those eyes as they took in Chris Morgan's tombstone.

"The disk is in the grave, isn't it?"

A cruel smile stretches on the boss' face. "The fight isn't over yet, Cameron Morgan. Not even close."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Haha, I love how the ending is so creepy and a TOTAL cliffy! So, I hope you enjoyed the story, I really loved writing it, it was so much fun. And reading your reviews really kept me going =) I want to thank ALL of you for your support. I also want to say how grateful I am for the reviews for the previous chapter. I said 5 minimum cuz I was pretty sure I wouldn't even get 10. BUT I DID! I GOT OVER TWENTY FREAKING REVIEWS! I was soooo ecstatic! I kept getting emails with reviews and they always brought smiles to my face! And i even got reviews that were longer than one sentence! lol**

**Anyways, so remember I said there'd probably be a sequel? I'm kind of iffy about it. I'll think about it and get back to you on it. Meanwhile I'll update my other stories. Just tell me right now though, if you want a sequel and what would you want to be in it? If I were to write one Cammie and Zach would probably be in their 20s, married, and hiding from the CoC, DUH. So think about that =) **

**OH! To all those music lovers, you must listen to Miley Cyrus' Can't Be Tamed album. Yes, I support those who believe she is moving on a bit too fast, but her music is still FREAKING AMAZING! Also listen to Touchin On My, I Can Do Anything, and See You Go all by 3OH!3. **

**I'm pretty sure I wanted to add something but I forgot... as usual =) So I'll settle for saying, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for reading_ DESTINED TO DIE, FATED TO FIGHT. _Mwah, peace out.**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	11. SEQUEL VOTE

**Hey guys, I've decided to put this whole sequel thing up for a vote.**

**You can go to my profile and there will be a poll with three choices. I will keep the poll open for around a week so vote while you can!**

**If I wrote a sequel what would you want it to be about? Should Cammie and Zach have a normal life together as a happily married couple or chasing after the CoC, seeking revenge? Tell me what you think and vote!**

**Feel free to Twitter me anytime at Ivoryyy5687. If you do tell me who you are on FanFiction first ok? It'll be easier for me that way.**

**Thanks!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


End file.
